eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Viola
Lore Let There Be Light Suppose grabbing a passerby in Etryna and say to him, "I want to ask you some questions about the Holy Light." He would certainly answer you, "Go find Viola." As far as research into the Holy Light goes, although Lumenor, the Chief Dawn Priest, enjoys a high reputation, the gentle and beautiful Viola is clearly more welcomed by the people. Interestingly, despite being part of the race that most emphasizes family lineage, the two most outstanding mages of the high elves, Lumenor and Viola, have ordinary backgrounds. Of course, it's the Light Temple's unhappiest secret. The now-glorious Viola was once an unassuming, weak girl in her homeland. Her parents were both ordinary, mediocre mages. However, from the time she was a child, the girl held an extraordinary piety toward the Holy Light, just as she does today. Relying on her diligence and focus, Viola maintained decent grades in her tribe's schools. Nevertheless, limited by her mediocre qualifications, she did not have many breakthroughs. At that time, the high elves had high hopes for a girl named Vanessa, who was the daughter of the chief archmage and had inherited an extraordinary pedigree and talent -- or at least that's what everyone thought at the time. Viola did not remember how many times she had looked at Vanessa with envy secretly from the corners, although the majority of the time Vanessa was playing in the mud, catching insects, or doing other things that Viola frankly struggled to understand. However, the Holy Light was joking with everyone. Turn out that Vanessa was unable to undertake the great trust of the tribe. After that sudden attack, she ran away -- "She betrayed her kind!" said angry elders with twitching beards. The attack dealt them heavy losses. Numerous outstanding mages died. The young had to develop their strength as quickly as possible. The elders decided to send a group of children to the Light Temple early to begin in-depth studies. The most important spot for the heir to the Lightbringer was vacant, as this position had originally belonged to Vanessa. Viola lingered under the beech trees outside of the elder's door night after night, her hands twisting apart her clothes and her lips bitten through. Finally, she was unable to work up the courage. She did not dare to make that request, although in her heart she desired it so much. She wanted so much to become the heir to the Lightbringer. Oh, if she could truly do that, she would certainly work extremely hard. She would use every inch of her body and soul to call the Holy Light. She would undoubtedly become a great mage to guard the high elves and seek the mysteries of the Holy Light for the rest of her life! -- If she could truly do it! However, that was impossible. Her qualifications and pedigree were mediocre, to say the least. When she chanted the "Elegy", she was only able to summon the elf banshees three times out of ten. How could she become the heir to the Lightbringer!? It was already the final night before they would head for the Light Temple. Viola tossed and turned, finally sighing and deciding not to have such absurd ideas again. The right thing for her to do was to get up early tomorrow and practice the "Elegy" another 300 times. On that very evening, she dreamed that a woman whose entire body was enveloped in the Holy Light appeared in front of her. She could not see the woman's face clearly, but she thought that her elegant figure was beautiful and her gentle voice so familiar. The woman called Viola's name softly, bringing her from the dark night to a dazzling dreamland. "Go, Viola. It is yours." the woman encouraged her with a smile. "Don't be afraid. Don't hesitate. Only if you believe in yourself can you gain greater strength. The Holy Light loves you." In the morning, the contingent that was to go to the Light Temple was about to set out. The elders looked at the vacant position and shook their heads helplessly. Suddenly, a timid voice broke the silence: "Um...I, I thought maybe I could become the heir to the Lightbringer. Can I?" The surprised crowd stirred up, looking at Viola, who had brushed aside the others to step forward. The young girl's face reddened, and her nervous hands kept tugging at her clothes. Because she could not bear to receive so much attention, her shy eyes turned downward. However, she immediately lifted her head back up to face the gaze of the great elder earnestly and firmly: "I will work hard, extremely hard. I guarantee you." "Viola?" The elder squinted and thought for a moment, finally recognizing the girl. "Of course, child, you are quite good, but this position..." The elders hesitated. "Okay, we still require some proof. Good child, could you show us some?" "I, I can have a try." Still blushing, the girl closed her eyes and began to chant a spell carefully. A minute passed and nothing happened. Whispers began to spread through the crowd. Viola acted as if she couldn't hear them and continued chanting the spell over and over again. All of a sudden, a bright and holy light rose into the sky from the girl's body. It went all around, rising hundreds of meters without stopping. Everywhere it went, it was brilliant and sparkling. The people all felt an unspeakable joy rising from their hearts. The elders looked at the girl and murmured to themselves "Heavens, this is the most perfect Holy Light I've ever seen." Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Support